


【Gamquick】王牌保镖（pwp）

by Cielo_LL



Category: All New X-Factor, Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cielo_LL/pseuds/Cielo_LL
Summary: 【Gamquick】王牌保镖 by  夔冥*同名电影背景设定，如有雷同是的没错我就是借用了里面的梗，还有一些片段，ummm......可能还会有一些台词。*无能力普通人au*杀手Remyx保镖Pietro





	【Gamquick】王牌保镖（pwp）

(上）  
不是冤家不聚头，这话说得一点没错。  
皮特罗面无表情看着被自己一拳揍趴的男人。准确的说起来，也不算是被他揍趴的，毕竟在他到这里的时候这人已经奄奄一息了，就这幅德行，还能和他纠缠几个回合也算是有点本事。   
“Holy shit!”洛娜拎着刚买好的速食面打开房门就看见躺在地板上的男人，连忙跑过去探了探他的鼻息，还好，还有口气。

“该死的，皮特罗，我找你来不是让你给我添麻烦的!”

“你是认真的？你告诉我的极其重要的事情，就是护送这个毁了我职业生涯的混蛋？你是在跟我开玩笑么洛娜！？你是在开玩笑吗 my dear sister，亏我接到电话立刻按你的要求去找了血袋！”银发的男人有些头痛的摁了摁额角，极其不耐烦的抱怨着，“等等，血袋！？我居然忘了那是他这个混蛋的血型。”

“当然是，相信我，要不是事态紧急鬼才会找你这个家伙来给我添乱！”洛娜烦躁的抓了抓头发，试图让自己冷静下，来不要直接掏枪抵住自家兄弟的额头。“这样，你帮我把他护送个地方，我帮你重新回CIA做你的高级特工。”她递给皮特罗一张纸条，上面写着地址。

“你真有这种权利吗？”皮特罗挑了挑眉毛，接过了那张纸“法国？你们还选在这么有情趣的地方？是要给这个家伙举办场婚礼么？”说完还不甘心的踢了踢脚边的人。

“不要小看我的人脉啊brother，现在，他全是你的了。”洛娜丢下手里的超市纸袋转身就走，然而门刚合上两秒钟就突然被打开，洛娜特有的绿色脑袋冲进门框“别让他死了！”年轻姑娘凶狠地做了个我盯着你’的手势,然后门砰的一声被关上了，同样被关在门外的还有皮特罗仅存的一丁点挣扎和渺茫的希望。

“真棒，简直太他娘的棒了！”皮特罗从牙缝里挤出这句话，居然连颗子弹都没留给他，怎么和黑帮火拼，用砖吗？！

皮特罗靠在阳台门边上，颓废的叼着根烟，狠吸了一口将带着火花的烟蒂从六楼扔了下去

呸，买到假烟了，真他娘的呛。

他走进房间，坐在雷米沙发的另一头玩手机，头也不抬的就说道，“醒了就自己把针拔了收拾收拾准备上路，没时间给你在这里瞎磨蹭。”

“嘿，不要这么无情啊，我可是刚受过伤的病号。”棕发男人大大咧咧的躺倒在沙发上，正枕着皮特罗的大腿，胸口缠着的绷带还带着血色。

“你再扯淡。当年中了四枪，被砍了六刀还有不知道多少拳，还能在床上生龙活虎的的来上一发的也不知道是谁。”皮特罗有些嫌弃的推了推男人的脑袋。

”想不到你还记得。“男人笑了笑，撑起身体，熟练的拔掉了输血的针头，套上了自己基佬紫的衬衫，还有那百年不变的棕色大衣。

还是那么骚包。

“托你的福，印象深刻。”皮特罗狠狠翻了个白眼，把手机揣回口袋里。“在那颗打进你肩膀的子弹里我找到了个追踪器，三分钟以后，他们的人就会找上门来。你要么就赶紧跟我走，要么就继续在这里废话直到他们来打爆你的头。”话音刚落，隔壁的就传来子弹扫射的声音，雷米一脸惊讶的看着他。  
“别这么看，我改个坐标小意思。”

“干得漂亮，my boy”  
“少这样叫我。“  
“想不到你居然用CIA的那套来做安保。”  
“我做什么和你有关系吗？”  
意外的，男人给了皮特罗一个赞赏的笑容，转身就朝里屋走去。他单手撑着翻出了窗外，一个跳跃就攀上了对面的防火梯，但是力度没有控制好，撞在墙上的那一下他觉得伤口好像又裂开了。

皮特罗紧跟他在身后，完美地降落在他旁边：“你怎么知道这里可以走。”

“不止一个你人心思细腻，亲爱的。”雷米冲他挤了挤眼。  
皮特罗在心里暗骂道，就不该和这个混蛋说话。他黑着脸爬下梯子，绕过被层层包围的楼口找到辆看起来年头久远的尼桑。

“我记得你当年开的不是辆野马吗，怎么换这种老爷车了？”男人这里敲了敲车前盖又敲了敲车窗，“日本车结实吗？听说不经撞啊。”

“嫌不经撞你可以滚。”  
皮特罗忍着额角不断跳动的青筋默念着，上帝啊，赶紧结束这一切吧，不然我真的无法我会不会宰了这家伙。  
好在雷米识相的闭上了嘴。那辆不起眼的老爷车带着两人和那些全副武装且不怀好意的人们擦肩而过。就这样从他们眼皮子底下溜走，估计他们老大该气个半死了吧，雷米有些得意的想。

车子慢慢地行驶在乡间小路上，距离最近的机场最起码还得有一夜的路程，两人就这么沉默的坐在车里，一个开车，一个发呆。

实在无聊的雷米哼着《shape of you》，这是皮特罗难得青睐的流行歌，他总说相比流行乐他更喜欢贝多芬的激昂澎湃，这点曾经被雷米不止一次嘲笑像是个老头子。但他哼了没几句就被皮特罗大叫着闭嘴给制止了。  
“怎么，我唱跑调了吗？”雷米用完好的那只手撑着窗边，扭着半个身子望着他。“我记得你喜欢这首歌宝贝。”  
“是的我仍然喜欢它。”皮特罗目不斜视的开着车，并没有看向他，继续说道“但不是当他从你嘴里出来的时候。”

男人看着他露出一个意味深长的笑容，把座椅放倒补了一句”我就是怕你瞌睡给你提个神。”

“多谢你的好意，用不着。”

雷米被皮特罗叫醒的时候还有些睁不开眼，昨天的失血让他的头昏昏沉沉的，声音还带着晨起的慵懒。  
“我们真的有必要从一辆破车换到另一辆更破的车么？babey”  
“这是为了防止被摄像头追踪！你当年到底怎么考上高级特工的？”皮特罗白了他一眼，继续撬着车门。  
“交钱过的。”  
“…….”  
“开玩笑的dear，咱们两个分开以后你的幽默细胞可变少了。”  
“闭嘴！”恼羞成怒的皮特罗索性直接砸碎了车窗“还是老办法好用！”蜂鸣器刺耳的警报声在街道中讽刺的回响着

二人开着古董老爷车继续上路。雷米拿着不知道从哪里翻出来的小半瓶酒一口口的灌着。

“你就这么讨厌我么,皮特罗？”雷米他转头望向皮特罗突然开口。  
“讨厌至极。”  
“别这么直接好么，我可是你男朋友。”  
“是前男友好么！”坐在驾驶座的男人大声地纠正道  
“是，你可以继续说，但是你不能否认我们确实有感情。”  
“打住！”皮特罗猛地一脚刹车，差点把雷米甩出去，他狠狠的揪住男人的衣领，咬牙切齿地说到：“雷米·勒博你给我听好了！我跟你没感情！就算有！也从你那次出卖我之后全部被毁灭殆尽了！我现在只想赶紧把你这个混蛋送去法国，之后你是生是死跟我没有任何关系！”  
“你先冷静点，你总要给我时间跟你解释吧。”雷米攥住他的手腕，不让他闪躲，血红色的瞳孔直直地盯着眼前的大男孩。  
“我记得我不止一次问过你原因，你告诉我了吗！？”  
“当时的情况你要我怎么和你说！？”雷米也开始变得有些歇斯底里，他力道大得让皮特罗以为他要捏碎自己的骨头。  
“那你他妈的现在跟我解释个鬼啊！赶紧给我….”  
“啧.....”雷米扳过他的脸，狠狠的吻了上去，堵住了即将破口而出的脏话，不断深入的吻让皮特罗喘不过气来，憋的满脸通红。

还是没学会换气，轻咬着人薄唇的人默默想道。

雷米满意的看着大口喘息的人“现在愿意冷静下来听我说话了？”话音刚落就得到皮特罗一个“有话快说，但是我不一定会听”的眼神。雷米脑子里那根名叫冷静的弦彻底断了

去他妈的有话好好说，我要把这个小混蛋操到学会好好听人说话为止。

（中）  
“…不想听拉倒！”雷米生气的翻身骑在皮特罗身上，一面有些粗暴的亲吻着身下的人，一边摸索着座椅的调节器吧椅子放倒，狭窄的车厢内根本容不下两个一米八几的大男人胡闹，雷米的后背紧贴着车顶，皮特罗的腿也只能蜷在狭小的空间里，要多难受有多难受。  
“条件就这样，将就一下吧”雷米扛起皮特罗的一条腿架在肩膀上，将已经向上卷起的帽衫线上卷起，露出精瘦的腰肢。

又想像原来一样，说不清的事情就在床上解决，我去你外婆家的香蕉皮，雷米·勒博，做你的大头梦去吧。

皮特罗怎可能这么容易就如了他的愿，他蜷起被压在身下的腿，膝盖狠狠地顶上身上人的小腹，男人如他所料的松开了对他牵制的力量，借着这个动作一拳狠击上了人的下巴。不过就像皮特罗自己说的，雷米要是因为这点小攻击就会倒下的话那就是在扯淡。正当皮特罗打算摸上腰上的匕首的时候被雷米迅速的用安全带束缚了双手，速度快的让皮特罗都瞠目  
“攻人下盘，直取咽喉，不错，看起来原来教你的那些小伎俩你还没全还给我。”  
雷米假惺惺的夸奖了人两句，刚准备继续就被皮特罗一头撞的眼花缭乱。

“你这家伙真的是…”雷米愤愤的咬牙，伸手捏上身下人在空气中颤栗的乳首惩罚性的狠掐一把，满意的他听着身下人的痛叫。  
“你还是老实些吧，你也不想我失手扯坏你的裤子或者是衣服吧。”  
皮特罗简直被这个无赖气的要死，跟这种人你就没有道理可讲！

男人故意慢条斯理的剥下他的裤子，让它挂在皮特罗的腿弯上，手指从大腿内侧慢慢的摸上他的阴茎，揉揉捏捏的，又辗转按压着会阴，手法既温柔又色情，借着车厢里昏暗的灯光看着那里开始泛起粉嫩的色泽以及慢慢被唤醒的欲望。

皮特罗一边懊恼自己自己不争气的身体，一遍赞叹这个男人的手法实在是...太舒服了，即使他不愿意承认，这人显然比他更明白怎么取悦自己的身体。

“你是多久没和别人做过了？这么敏感？”男人不自觉的笑起来附身舔吻上那线条分明的腰腹，在胯骨边上吮出各印子，水声分明。舌尖模仿着性交轻轻戳弄着小巧的肚脐，搞得皮特罗面红耳赤的，要不是因为双手被绑他绝对会用胳臂挡住脸不去看那个可恶的男人。

“又不是第一次了，干嘛这么害羞。”雷米明知这身下这人面皮薄得要命却偏爱在这时候说些没羞没臊的话调戏他虽然之前由此把人惹急了被直接踹下了床，但雷米却依旧对这个“游戏”乐此不疲。

“操你的勒博，要上就上，不上就他妈的给老子滚蛋！”  
“这么生疏，我还是比较喜欢你叫我雷米，亲爱的。"话音未落，手指就先一步挤进了那温暖的穴口。  
”还是一样的紧。“他试探性的弯曲着手指却被夹得死紧“真担心一会会不会死在里面。”男人过分的吹了声口哨，皮特罗的眼里的怒火简直都快要溢出来了，雷米的”夸奖“一点都没让他开心起来。他不满的催促身上的人快点。  
“你快着点，我们还要赶路！”  
“这可是你说的，一会可不要求着我慢些。”男人坏笑着草草的扩张了两下便抽出了手指，握住自己的欲望捋了两下，恶略的把手指塞进皮特罗半张的口中。  
“即使这里荒郊野外的，也难免有人经过不是？”  
皮特罗一脸雾水的看着他，男人只是勾了勾唇角，对准那个还来不急合上的洞口蛮不讲理的挤了进去。

“呜......！”仅仅是进去了个龟头，就痛得皮特罗直往后躲，他咬紧了口中的手指，那阵势像是把口里的东西当做了雷米的老二一般。男人倒吸了口气，一手抓住身下人的细腰，变本加厉的往更深的地方捅进去。

“艹...操你的...呜…”皮特罗被顶的气息不稳，断断续续的骂着男人不知轻重，得到的确是狠命的一顶，所有含糊不清的咒骂都变成了缥缈的气音，消散在唇边。  
“是的是的，我正在做。”雷米把手指从人口中抽出来，把人的脑袋摁在自己怀里，静静地等着自己的大男孩适应自己的尺寸。雷米侧过脸一遍遍的亲吻着皮特罗的发顶，直到怀里的人不再颤抖才开口  
“好点了？”  
“操，闭上嘴赶紧做。”

我就知道跟这个小混蛋温柔从来都不顶用。

雷米撇撇嘴如他所愿的开始大肆律动，坚定且用力的操进这个手感颇好的小屁股里。每一下都用刁钻的角度撞上皮特罗的敏感点，每一下都让他呜咽不止。他的欲望已经完全的站立起来，紧贴着小腹胀痛着，前段被前液搞得泥泞不堪，直顶着雷米倒数第二个衣扣，磨蹭的又痛又爽。腿不受控制的的环上男人还在不断挺动的腰。

雷米托起他的屁股，一下一下的操进去，手也是毫不客气的握着两瓣紧实有弹性的臀瓣恶意的揉捏，要么将它们分得更开方便自己的进入，要么让它们加紧，让皮特罗可以清晰地感受到自己的东西是如何一下下将他的身体肏开。

皮特罗被他操的迷糊，蒙着薄雾的蓝眼睛一直紧盯着身上正认真肏他的男人。汗水顺着他棱角分明的脸颊滑下去。男人那根紫红色的大家伙一下下的捅进自己的屁股。好像这一切就和原来一样。

高潮来临的时候皮特罗不受控制的揪住雷米半长的头发凑上去和他交换了一个湿漉漉的亲吻。不受控制开合的穴口紧咬着雷米的性器，男人咬着牙又狠狠地抽送了几下，将微凉的精液就这样浇在小穴的深处

“你他妈的居然射在里面！”  
“不小心的。”雷米一脸无辜的摊了摊手“再说了，是你一直咬着我不放的”男人一副好情人的样子帮还软在椅子上上的人整理好衣服，临了还拍了拍他的屁股  
“夹好了小男孩，被人发现了就不好了。”  
“給我把抢我现在就宰了你。”  
“宰了我就不怕洛娜跟你拼命嗯？”  
“…….”  
“……”“雷米·勒博。”  
“我在。”“你他妈的就是个混蛋。”  
“多谢夸奖亲爱的。”

（下）  
突然的枪声把两人吓了一跳，雷米几乎是本能反应的把皮特罗压在身下，摸出自己刚才藏在座位下的枪，瞄准后面开枪，趁着追兵还没反应过来，拽着皮特罗就跑下了车，就这车做掩体，递给还没反应过来什么事情的人把枪。  
“我数到三，你就开枪！一......”  
还不等雷米数到三，皮特罗就迅速的做出反应，三枪精准的爆头，完美的完成了三杀。像是把怒气全部都释放到那三个倒霉鬼身上  
“你毁了我的计划！”  
“说得好像你他妈的没有毁了我的计划一样！”  
“你还踩碎了我的手机，这可是限量版的！”  
“不就是个手机吗…等等！你说手机！？”皮特罗像是被踩了尾巴的猫一样揪住了雷米的领子“我就说为什么这些人会这么快的就找到我们！都是因为你这个该死的手机！”他暴躁的把那个已经面目全非的手机扔了出去，沮丧的蹲在地上蹂躏着自己的头发。  
“好吧，那这个算是我的错”雷米过了半晌开口道

上帝我到底做错了什么你要这么玩我！？

他深吸了口气决定不再和这个混蛋说一句话，他扶着自己还是酸软得腰站起来一步一停的去查看车子的情况，刚才事态紧急他没感觉到，现在他可以清楚地感受到那个混球留在身体里的液体正在缓慢的往外淌着，那只能努力的控制着胀痛的穴口来阻挡那些东西。

等这件事完了，我一定要剁了他那玩意儿！我保证！

那辆偷来的车已经被打的千疮百孔，看起来很明显是不能再继续使用了，敌人那辆也是惨不忍睹，轮胎爆了两个，到处都是枪眼，开着这种车上路不被追兵发现也要被警察盘问半天，这就意味着他们至少要徒步走到公路上才有可能搞到一辆车去机场。

简直太棒了，我和我的前男友在荒郊野岭来了场逃生中的性发泄，紧接着屁股里夹着那个混蛋的东西和追兵来了场疯狂的枪战，最后还要徒步到公路上！？呵呵

皮特罗一瘸一拐的扶着腰走在前面雷米想要扶他的好意被一个滚字干脆拒绝。男人只好耸耸肩的跟在他身旁。

“就你这个速度，明天都到不了公路”  
10分钟挪动了还没有一公里的雷米实在看不下去了，也不在意他到底乐不乐意直接抗走。  
“你他妈的把我放下来！”  
“你要想在那里等死我不拦着。”  
“你出卖了我！两次！”  
“我从来都没出卖过你！从来没有！”雷米突然的吼叫让他安静下  
来  
“可是你害我丢了我的目标，还有我的工作！”  
雷米深吸了口气让自己冷静下来。  
“前任CIA局长亚当·阿道夫，也就是现在的总统候选人，他和刚才那伙恐怖分子勾结，他们想办法让他坐上总统的宝座，他则是答应给他们相应的权利地位和金钱，你上次接的任务就是去杀掉他的政敌。”  
“这不可能！我接到的任务明明是去杀掉一个毒枭！”“你觉得他会告诉手底下的人他真正的目的吗！？你是太单纯还是脑子太傻？”雷米没好气的说道。  
“假设那次，你成功了，他就会给你安上一个刺杀重要官员的帽子，一箭双雕。”  
“…….那你是怎么知道这些的？”  
“这些是一个匿名的家伙透露给我的，我按照这些信息追查下去，就发现了这么个烂摊子。”  
“所以你当时才把所有责任都揽在身上？”  
“嗯哼，然后你就知道了，我越了狱，成了杀手兼职情报贩子，偶尔也去跳跳钢管舞。”  
“你居然还去跳钢管舞？真恶心……”  
“开玩笑的，这么多年你还是一点幽默细胞都没有。”  
“跟你幽默不起来……后面好像有车来了。”  
“嗯？”雷米闻迅转身，真的有一辆车停在他们身后。

“我本以为徒步是最差的结果了，原来和群羊同坐一辆车才是最糟糕的……”皮特罗绝望的抹了把脸。  
“别抱怨了，好歹不用你靠两条腿走过去到机场去。”  
雷米打趣的说道，他叼着从皮特罗身上摸来的香烟，看着蒙蒙亮的天空，静静的装着他的逼。  
“你这是假烟吧，呛死了。”  
“当然，好烟谁给你抽。”皮特罗揉了揉眼睛，一夜下来熬的两眼通红。  
“你几个晚上没睡了？”  
“大概两三天吧，要是你不来那一出我应该还能精神点。”  
“怪我怪我，赶紧睡一会吧。”雷米胳膊一伸把人揽进怀里。累到不行的人像是回到了安全屋一样，安静地睡的舒服。

之后的路途顺畅的多了，洛娜不知道从哪里弄了架私人飞机这让最起码有8个小时可以安静休息，皮特罗现在只想找个地方好好的清洗一下自己，从里到外的那种。

“看不出来，你在这地方还有房子？”  
“做这个总是要满世界乱跑，不过最近法国没什么案子，我很久都没来过了……该死的阿列克斯那家伙又胡改我的密码，我真的是，你是谁！？”就在皮特罗费劲的准备溜门撬锁，一个人就从里面打开了门，还端着瓶啤酒。  
“嘿！我叫雷米·勒博，十几个小时之前刚上了你，还记得么？”  
“真是太好笑了。”他黑着脸推开人，自己走上楼“我要去洗个澡，你自便，别乱跑就行了。”  
“真的不用我帮忙？”回应他的是糊在脸上的帽衫。

雷米四处打转，倒是寻了不少好玩的，他看到皮特罗把他们的合照依旧放在床头，还有些他当时图好玩买给他的小玩意，都归归整整的放在一个抽屉里。

口是心非的家伙。

“你在我房间里乱跑什么？”  
“看些纪念品。”雷米扬了扬手里某一年圣诞节因为觉得他实在是太无趣没有童年而送给他的圣诞节袜子，里面的礼物甚至都还没开封。  
“还没丢呢？”  
“要你管，太忙了忘记扔了。”  
“嘴硬。”  
“滚去洗你的澡，衣服都给你放在那了”  
“是是是”雷米摆摆手，去了浴室，再逗下去了就该炸毛了。

“所以，你又做了什么事情，这么多人追杀你？”皮特罗靠在浴室门边摆弄着自己的ipad，“洛娜来了条信息，说要你五点之前必须到法院。”  
“干了什么？你忘记了我可是个情报贩子兼职小偷。”雷米的声音伴随水声模糊的传进外面人的耳朵里。  
“作死你……”皮特罗开始制定计划，估计法院外最起码不下二十个人埋伏，还不包括制高点的狙击手，这家伙，真的是得罪了不得了的主。

两人一路狂飙，沿途不知道毁了多少公物，估计法国政府要彻底禁止他入境了。  
看起来以后法国的单子要少接了。  
皮特罗在心底算了算这会让自己要少赚多少钱，他决定把这笔账全部记在雷米头上。在撞飞最后一个守卫以后他们终于踩着点进到了法院里，在洛娜要杀人的眼神里把雷米推进了证人席。

男人拍了拍身上的土，擦掉脸上不知道是谁的血。  
“抱歉法官先生，路上遇到了些小意外。”

皮特罗找了个角落静静的看着这场审判，越来越多的证据让他不得不相信亚当·阿道夫所犯下的那些罪证。

“请问勒博先生，您还有更直接的证据来证明，这位巴伦·巴里特先生和亚当阿道夫先生有过交易？ ”  
“我上传到网站去了，请登陆，上面有证据，对了，密码是亚当阿道夫就是个大傻逼，不客气先生。”雷米还故意冲着被告席坐着的男人挤了挤眼睛

……二百五

坐在角落里的皮特罗这么评价着。  
这些证据让评审团彻底炸开了锅，亚当阿道夫见实在推脱不掉，拖延时间似的承认了自己的罪证，法官当庭决定拘捕巴伦，就在这时，两人却突然拔枪冲着雷米一通乱射，然后趁乱逃跑。皮特罗几乎是本能的扑过去，流弹从后腰穿了过去

“嘿，皮特罗，你看着我，别睡”雷米有些担心的捧着他的脸检查着他的伤势，还好子弹没有留在身体里。  
“别，看着你我都快吐了”难得的冲他露出了个笑脸。“赶紧去追到那个混蛋，帮我多打两拳。”他捂着腰上的伤口勉强的撑着身体靠在座椅上。  
“好，多打两枪都没问题。”雷米在他的额头落下一个轻吻，转身追了出去，在天台找到了正准备上飞机逃走的亚当，两枪点射杀掉了直升机驾驶员，紧接着打断了正在逃跑的人的腿。  
“你看看你现在这副德行，你就算杀了我又能怎样，你依旧是个逃犯，是个卖国贼。”亚当临死前还不罢休在于寻找一个突破口可以活命。  
“你说的对。”雷米大笑起来“不过我不才不在乎这些，我要杀你的原因是因为你刚才伤了我的保镖。”  
紧接着，在他惊讶的表情中一脚将他从天台踹了下去。

等他在回到楼下的时候，看见皮特罗正坐在楼梯口努力的用绷带缠住自己的伤口。  
“怎么在这里自己弄？不是有救护车吗？”  
听见声音抬起头来  
“让他们先去帮那些身娇肉贵的大老爷们吧，我还能在抗一会儿。”失血过多让他脸色发白，看外一点说服力也没有。  
雷米不说话，径直把人抱起来，拦停一辆担架床，抬腿就把上面躺着哼唧的大肚政客踹了下去，把怀里的人放上去  
“他就是擦破了皮，找个创可贴粘上就行，这个家伙伤的比较重。”  
被踹下床的人刚想骂，抬头看见的却是黑洞洞的枪口，原本以为男人不敢开枪，骂骂咧咧的就要人把皮特罗拖下去，然而回应他的是擦着脸划过的子弹。  
“再多说一个字我就直接爆头，我不在乎再多一条人命。”  
吓得那个死胖子连滚带爬的逃离了这个危险的男人。  
“胆子小得跟老鼠一样，还敢在这里乱叫。”“闭嘴吧你，赶紧从我眼前消失，洛娜找你还有事情。”  
“好，我这就去。”雷米把枪收起来，揉了把床上人的银发就准备走。  
“等等”“怎么了？”  
“谢了，不管是今天还是以前。”这要是放在从前，想要皮特罗接受雷米的好意那简直是难上加难，道谢那是更不可能了。  
“你说什么？再说一遍？我没听见？”雷米用手指在耳边绕了两下装作一脸没有听懂的样子。  
“没听见拉倒，赶紧滚。”皮特罗皱着眉头，厌烦的摆摆手示意护士赶紧把让他推走  
“所以？我们这算和好了？“男人冲着远去的人喊道。  
”你去问过洛娜，她接受你就算。“  
不一会皮特罗就听见身后传来枪响。

蠢家伙，让你说你还真说，没长脑子么，活该。

明明脸上笑的跟朵花一样，心里就是不承认，死傲娇。

————小彩蛋——————

“你妹居然用枪射我！”  
“怎样，她也用枪射过我”  
“这不一样！你们可是兄妹”  
“两者与什么关系吗？”  
“就你这死傲娇的性格她射你是正常的。”“雷米勒博你他妈还是给我去死好了，立刻，马上！”  
“我说你们两个打情骂俏就不能回家去么，别在我办公室！”洛娜很明显是处在暴走的边缘  
“是他先先惹我！”两人异口同声  
“我这是再带学前班的孩子吗！？”洛娜把枪摔在桌子上“马上从我面前消失！马上！立刻！”

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢看到这里的小天使们，我是节操与下限全无，脑洞与ooc起飞的夔冥我们下期再见爱你们哦！（づ￣3￣）づ╭❤～


End file.
